


She Can't Rest

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: joss100, Episode Related, Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness was warm, and slightly solid, and vast, quite vast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Can't Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Vast"

The darkness was warm, and slightly solid, and vast, quite vast. She felt it around her, buoying her up like a warm pool of water, except there was no surface to skim along, and the darkness went on forever.

She could float here forever, she knew, and be safe and warm and protected. She could forget the world she had come from, and the pain she had been through, and the ones she had left behind.

Except that she couldn't forget them. She had protected them for years, and without her, they could get hurt. Without her, they would be in trouble, and that worry kept her from relaxing completely into the vastness. She needed to back for them.

Their voices twined together and called to her, their two much stronger than the few other faint ones. She wished that they could come here to be at peace with her, but it wasn't their time. They wanted her to come back, and she had to come.


End file.
